There are known drivers for voltage driven type switching elements. For example, in Japanese Kokai Patent Application No. 2004-187463, the discharge rate of the gate electrical charge of a voltage driven type switching element is controlled during turn-off so that the change rate over time of the collector voltage of the voltage driven type switching element becomes a prescribed constant value, and generation of excessive surge voltage is prevented.